Coming Out
by CastleQuill
Summary: Sam avoided coming out as bisexual when he lived in Lima, but now that he's moved to New York with his best friend Kurt, he's ready to be honest about who he is. For Blam Week.


**For Blam Week Day 3: College AU**

**As always, I'd like to thank my beta, Tuuzmorado!**

* * *

Sam rubbed his eyes as he stepped into the coffee shop where he was supposed to meet Kurt. The two of them both got out of classes at around the same time, so they were meeting here so that they could walk to their apartment together.

He leaned against the wall and yawned. Art school was amazing, and he was learning so much more than he thought that he would, but it was also a lot more tiring than he thought it would be. And he still had a project he needed to finish tonight – one that was going to be worth a giant chunk of his grade. He rubbed his eyes again and decided that if he was going to stay up late tonight to finish his project, he was going to need some serious caffeine.

Nobody was in line (this place hardly ever had customers, which was one of the things Sam liked the most about it), so he walked up to the counter and studied the menu. "I'd like a medium orange spice tea. Oh, and a grande non-fat mocha." Because Kurt would probably be just as tired as him, especially after a day of dealing with his crazy dance instructor. Then he figured that he should probably get something for the rest of their roommates, so he added, "And a hazelnut latte, a large black coffee, a medium green tea, and a caramel frappuccino."

The guy taking his order chuckled. "You must be thirsty," he joked. "That'll be $22.50."

Sam dug out his wallet and handed over the money. The guy smiled. "Name?"

Sam thought about pointing out that he was the only customer placing an order right now, so he didn't really need to give him name, but shrugged and decided not to bother. "Sam," he said.

The guy's smile grew. "I'm Jack," he said, even though he had a name tag, so Sam could already see that. "And I'll get your order right up."

"If one of those drinks is for me, then I swear I will love you forever," Kurt said, walking up behind Sam. He sighed and slumped against the counter. "Why am I taking this class? I'll never use advanced jazz – it is _so_ not my style, and I'm already good enough as the basics to get by. Plus, Cassandra is absa-freakin' insane." He shook his head. Something about the look on his face made Sam think that something crazy had gone down in his class today. Then again, Kurt had that look pretty much every day that he had class with Cassandra, so Sam wasn't terribly worried.

"I got enough for all of us," Sam said, gesturing as Jack set the first drink on the counter in front of them.

Kurt frowned. "You know you don't have to do that."

"Yeah, but I want to," Sam said. He was super grateful that Kurt, Santana, and Rachel had let them move into their apartment when he joined them in New York this year. Rachel hadn't been too sold on the idea, since the apartment was already crowded as it was – especially since both Adam and Finn had moved in with them this year (apparently Adam's last apartment had sucked and he'd been grateful to get away from it, and Finn had transferred schools once he and Rachel got back together). Not to mention that Brittany visited Santana practically every other weekend, and Quinn kept spending the night because she and Santana had some weird friends-with-benefits thing going on, which Sam mostly tried not to think about.

So, yeah, Rachel hadn't been too keen on adding another person, but Kurt had argued with her until she agreed. To be honest, the fact that he lived with them was the only reason he could afford to go to school in New York. Dorms would have been way too expensive, but he earned enough to pay his share of the rent. They'd given him a lot by letting him live with them; the least he could do was buy them some drinks once in a while.

Kurt's phone rang, and his face lit up when he saw the caller ID. "It's Adam," he said, completely unnecessarily – Sam could already tell who was calling just by the way Kurt smiled. Sam nodded and motioned for Kurt to take the call, which he did, walking over to the other side of the shop so he could have more privacy.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Jack asked, setting down the last of the drinks.

Sam glanced at him, surprised. Not that this was the first time people assumed that he and Kurt were a couple – a lot of people saw him and Kurt hanging out all the time and just assumed. It had even happened in Lima, mostly because Sam was the one to stick up for Kurt when Karofsky started acting really bad. The rumors got worse after Karofsky got expelled and he and Kurt still kept hanging out, but Sam had tried not to let it bother him. Kurt was a pretty cool dude, and though Sam wouldn't have guessed it when he first met Kurt three years ago, they'd ended up becoming best friends.

But still, the rumors had kind of sucked. One of the best things about New York was that when people assumed you were gay, they didn't mean it as an insult.

Sam realized that Jack was still waiting for him to say something, so he snorted and shook his head. "No, he's my room mate, but we never dated. Which is good, because our roommate situation is complicated enough without adding another relationship on top of that."

Jack laughed like that was the best joke he'd ever heard. Which, yeah, Sam thought that situation was pretty funny (as long as he tried not to think about the awkwardness of Santana, Brittany, and Quinn having sex), but not enough to make someone laugh that hard. "So you're single?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Really? A handsome man like you living in New York, and you haven't got a boyfriend? I'm not sure that I can believe it."

That was when Sam realized he was being flirted with.

It was kind of weird, but Sam smiled. "Maybe I just haven't found the right person yet."

Jack smiled. "Maybe."

Okay, if being flirted with by a random guy was weird, then flirting back was twice as strange. But Sam decided that he kind of liked it. When he lived in Lima, he'd decided not to flirt with any guys – not that there were many guys around that he could flirt with, anyway. The only gay guys he knew were Kurt and his ex, Chandler, and it wasn't like Sam was interested in dating either of them. Still, it'd been a lot easier to just not say anything about the fact that he liked both guys and girls, but this was New York. People were way more accepting here, so it should be fine if he started to open up a little more.

Kurt walked back over. "Adam's having a friend over for dinner. Some freshman that joined the Adam's Apples not that long ago, who I haven't met yet, because he _always_ schedules practices during my dance class."

"It's the only time that some of the founding members can make it," Sam said, already familiar with this argument. The bad thing about living in a small apartment was the complete lack of privacy – every time some of the others disagreed (which was all the time), everyone else was sure to hear about it.

"I know, I know," Kurt said, waving his hand airily. "Anyway, we should get him something to drink if we're bringing home stuff for everyone else. Can you make us a medium drip?" Kurt directed that last part at Jack, then turned back to Sam. "And I'll get this one," he said, pulling out a five and dropping it on the counter.

"Thanks," Sam said, tucking his wallet back into his pocket. "How did you know what this guy likes, anyway?"

"Adam asked," Kurt said with a shrug. "Apparently Blaine kept insisting that we didn't need to get him anything, but Adam forced his order out of him."

"One medium drip," Jack said, handing the drink over to Kurt, but he was looking at Sam. "And I hope I'll see you around sometime."

"Uh, yeah," Sam said as he and Kurt picked up the drinks. For some reason, flirting seemed a lot harder with Kurt watching. "Yeah, I'll be back."

"Great," Jack said, with too much enthusiasm. "I'll look forward to it."

Kurt managed to keep silent until they were out of the shop, but the moment the doors closed behind them, he said, "You do realize that that guy was flirting with you, right?"

"Yeah, I did," Sam said, hoping that he wasn't blushing, although he felt like he was. And it was still warm enough that he couldn't blame the temperature for making his cheeks red, dang it.

Kurt raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I know that you're one of the only straight boys I've ever met that doesn't care if gay guys flirt with him, but you shouldn't lead him on."

Sam took a deep breath. "I'm not."

Kurt gave him a curious look. "Not what?"

This was the hard part. "Not leading him on," he said softly, as if it'd be easier to say with less volume. "Not straight."

Kurt stopped walking, which meant that Sam had to stop. Which really wasn't a good idea, since New Yorkers really don't like when people stand around blocking their paths. The two of them quickly started walking again, before someone could shove them out of the way or even more people flipped them off. "So you were in the closet all these years? I knew I was right about you when we first met," Kurt said thoughtfully. "So wait, why did you go so crazy trying to win over Mercedes? Or Brittany, for that matter. After dating Quinn and Santana, it wasn't like you needed any more beards."

Sam shook his head. "I'm not gay, either," he said. "I like both."

"Like, bisexual?" Kurt asked.

Sam nodded. This was the part he was nervous about. A couple years ago, the topic had somehow come up while they'd been hanging out at the Lima Bean, and Kurt had said something about how bisexuality didn't exist, and was just an excuse gay guys made when they wanted to feel normal. Which was kind of why Sam hadn't come out to Kurt, even though he was his best friend. He didn't know if Kurt still thought that, but he really hadn't wanted the first time he came out to someone besides his parents to go badly.

To his surprise, though, Kurt just touched his arm. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked. "I mean, I get it if you'd rather not tell McKinley, but it's not like I'm one to judge you for liking guys."

Sam bit his lip. "I thought about telling you, but then we had that conversation..." At Kurt's blank look, he added, "The one where you said bisexuality didn't exist..."

Kurt's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh my gaga, I forgot all about that," he said, then shook his head. "Pretend that never happened, okay? That was junior year. I was wrong about _so much_ back then. I mean, that was when I thought the biggest battle of my life would be trying to steal solos from Rachel and I still hadn't properly figured out how to style my hair. And my favorite outfits? So out of style now."

Sam just shrugged and nodded along, the way he always did when Kurt talked about fashion or other things that he'd never stand a chance of understanding.

"The point is," Kurt said, "I'll admit that I was wrong about that, and I'm sorry if I made you feel like you couldn't tell me. Because you're my best friend, no matter who you like." He leaned closer and added, "Don't tell Rachel I said that. She still thinks she's my best friend."

Sam laughed. "I won't," he said, then nudged Kurt with his elbow. "Thanks."

Kurt just shrugged. "Of course," he said, giving Sam a smile. Then he straightened, his expression suddenly turning serious. "Okay, so I get that you want to try dating a guy, since you never got to in Lima, but you are not going to ask that coffee guy out. Did you see what he was wearing?"

Sam smiled as he shook his head. "I'm guessing you're going to tell me, though."

"Ripped jeans, Sam. Ripped. Jeans. And not even artfully ripped, either. More like he honestly ripped his pants while he was wearing them and didn't even bother to throw them out."

"Uh, dude?" Sam said, then gestured down to his own jeans, which had a rip across the knee.

Kurt glanced down, then rolled his eyes. "Still, if you're going to date a guy, then it's going to be someone much nicer than some coffee-shop worker who laughs like a hyena."

Sam snorted. "If you want to set me up with someone, go right ahead," he said, though part of him was nervous, since turning over power to Kurt never seemed to end well. Last week he'd offered to let Kurt pick out what outfit he wore to an art gallery, and had ended up spending three hours standing in front of a mirror while Kurt made him try on about a hundred different outfits and rubbed all sorts of goop on his head to style his hair. After that, he had trouble imagining what he'd do when told that he could pick Sam's date. Still, Kurt had pretty good taste in guys – Adam was totally awesome – so Sam figured that this wouldn't go too badly.

Kurt's eyes lit up. "I'm holding you to that," he said. "I am definitely going to set you up with someone."

All in all, this was a much better reaction than Sam had been expecting.

They got back to their apartment a few minutes later. Santana met them at the door, a scowl on her face. "Now you get home. I've been waiting for you. I need Kurt's bitchiness and your stupidity to balance out the toxic sweetness of Hardy Boy and his midget clone."

"Uh, what?" Sam asked, as he kicked off his shoes.

"Kurt's British boy toy just found his American version, and it's absolutely sickening," Santana said, grabbing her own shoes and slipping them on. "Whatever. I'm heading to Quinn's. Don't bother waiting around, because I'm not coming back until Monday."

Kurt frowned. "I thought Brittany was coming to visit tomorrow?"

Santana raised her eyebrows and grinned. "She's joining me at Quinn's house," she said. "Now, while you try to wrap your mind around _that_, I'm going to leave before Hardy Boy and his little friend burst into song again. I've already had to sit through that twice, and if I hear one more note out of either of their mouths, I'm going to file my nails into claws and use them to rip out their vocal chords." She walked past them and opened the door.

"Wait, here," Sam said, pulling out her drink and handing it to her.

She smiled. "You're not so bad, Trouty," she said. "See ya."

"We're home," Kurt called as he and Sam walked over to the kitchen. Adam was standing at the counter, while a curly-haired boy that Sam assumed was Blaine sat across from him.

"Kurt! Sam!" Adam greeted enthusiastically, walking over to slip an arm around Kurt's waste and tried to kiss the top of his head.

Kurt pulled back. "Oh, no. I've already told you, no messing up my hair when there's company."

Adam laughed. "One of these days, I'll get you before you notice. And you'll be so happy to have me as your boyfriend that you won't even care if you're hair gets a little messy," he said before placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead instead.

Sam smiled at their interaction before setting the drinks on the counter in front of Blaine. "You're Adam's friend, right? I'm Sam, his roommate. Well, one of them."

"I'm Blaine," the other guy said, holding out his hand for Sam to shake. "And yes, I've already met your other roommates. They all seem nice."

Kurt snorted as he joined them at the counter. Adam came over and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, and Kurt instinctively leaned back against him. "You don't have to pretend to like them. Half the time, we don't bother to," Kurt said, then glanced around the room. "Speaking of which, where's Rachel and Finn?"

"Right here," Rachel said, walking out of the bedroom she shared with Finn (or, from behind the curtain that separated her bedroom from the living room). "Are those for us?" she asked, gesturing to the coffee cups. When Sam nodded, she said, "Oh, I love you. Anyway, Finn and I are heading out. See you, boys." She gave both Kurt and Sam a quick kiss on the cheek, then grabbed both her and Finn's drinks and walked off. "Nice to meet you, Blaine!" she called over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

"Yeah, nice meeting you," Finn added, also coming out from behind the curtain. "I'd stay to hang out more, but I'd better go or else Rachel might leave me behind."

Blaine laughed. "Maybe we'll see each other some other time?"

"Yeah, sure," Finn said. "Uh, I'm gonna leave now, but you guys have fun." He gave them a quick wave, then followed Rachel out the door.

"So, you're in the Adam's Apples? What do you think of it?" Sam asked, just for something to say. He immediately knew that he'd picked the right topic when Blaine's entire face lit up.

"I love it," he said. "I know that there's a ton of different clubs at NYADA, but glee has already been where my heart is at."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sucking up to my boyfriend?" he asked, with a playful smile. "I'm Kurt, by the way. Adam's told you all about me, right?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and giving Adam a look as if to let him know that there would be serious trouble if he hadn't.

Adam laughed. "Oh, trust me, I know better than to not go around telling everyone I meet how amazing and handsome my boyfriend is," he said. He suddenly reached up and ruffled Kurt's hair, then took off running.

"Adam!" Kurt shrieked. He glanced at Blaine for a second. "Excuse me while I go murder my boyfriend," he said, then took off after him.

Blaine grinned. "Are they always like that?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Pretty much. Most of the time Adam acts all cool and mature, but I think he turns into a five-year-old whenever he's around Kurt. It's actually pretty sweet."

"I bet," Blaine said.

"Don't you dare go anywhere near my closet while you're holding that tea!" Kurt shouted from the other side of the apartment. "Seriously, you stain a single piece of fabric, and I am never forgiving you. Never!"

"So, what about you?" Blaine asked. "Do you go to NYADA?"

Sam shook his head. "I'm not really a performer," he said. "I mean, I was in glee club in high school, and I loved it and all, but it's not my thing. I'm an art student at Pratt."

"Impressive," Blaine said. "I can barely draw a straight line. And I did glee in high school, too. How far did your team make it?"

"We went to Nationals three times," Sam said proudly, even though he knew that it was probably bad to brag. "We won twice."

Blaine's eyes widened. "New Directions?" he asked. "We lost to you three years in a row."

"You were in the Warblers?" Sam asked eagerly.

"I was their lead singer," Blaine said with a grin.

Now it was Sam's turn to be surprised. "That was you?" he asked. Of course he remembered the lead singer – they'd faced each other four times, after all – but he wouldn't have connected it with Blaine. "You look really different without the gel."

"Oh, yes, the gel," Blaine raid ruefully, rubbing his curls. "My friends actually held an intervention for me the spring of my senior year. Something about my hairstyle not being healthy for my hair or my wallet, so they stole all of the gel from my room and yelled at me if I bought any more."

Sam laughed so hard he nearly spit up a sip of his tea, then was instantly glad that he hadn't, because that would have been super embarrassing. "I don't blame them," he said after a minute. "You're curls are awesome."

"Thanks," Blaine said, twirling one of his curls around his the end of his finger almost shyly. "I spent four years slathering gel all over my head, though." He leaned closer and whispered, "Don't tell my friends, but I have about three bottles hidden behind my desk. I just don't wear it where they can see me."

Sam snorted. "You're secrets safe with me, dude."

"So, what about you?" Blaine asked. "Your turn to share some deep secret."

Sam took another sip of his tea while he thought about it. "Okay, so, I was thirteen and my little sister was six. She really believed in Santa Clause and wanted some super-expensive Barbie dollhouse thing, but there was no way that we'd be able to afford it, and I didn't want to her to be disappointed, so I got her this cheap teddy bear wrote up a fake letter from Santa explaining that one of the baby elfs had made this bear specially for her, and really wanted her to have it, so they decided to give it to her instead of the dollhouse."

"Aw, that's adorable," Adam said, as he walked back over to them. "You two telling stories?" Just then, there was a knock on the door. "I'll go get it," Adam said, and headed over.

"It's not a secret if someone else is listening in," Sam said, pouting a little. "That wasn't even the good part, either."

Blaine grinned and leaned in closer. "Quick, finish it before he comes back."

Sam nodded and also leaned in further, speaking as fast as he could in a low voice. "So, I decided that the only way to make her believe me was if Santa actually gave it to her. So I borrowed a bought this cheap Santa suit online. And then I wanted to make it really realistic, so I decided to climb on the roof and slide down the chimney."

"You did what?" Blaine asked. "How did you even do that?"

Sam shrugged. "I got the latter out of the garage and used it to get onto the roof. Then I looked down the chimney and realized that it was a really long drop, and the latter fell over, so I sat there for about two hours before one of the neighbors saw me and called my parents." He leaned back. "So there. That's my big secret."

It wasn't actually a secret – he'd told some of his other friends about it, and really wouldn't care if anyone else knew. But he liked Blaine, and it was kind of fun to make it a big secret between the two of them. Which might have been weird, since they'd only known each other a few minutes, but Sam had a pretty good instinct when it came to knowing whether or not he'd get along with someone.

"Pizza's here," Adam announced, walking back to the kitchen with three boxes in his hands just as Kurt emerged from the bathroom, his hair now perfectly styled. "And I don't want to hear a word of complaint from either of you," Adam added, giving mock-stern looks to both Sam and Kurt. "You got plenty of exercise in your dance class, Kurt. And I know for a fact that you spend most of your free time in the gym. Clearly one night of eating pizza isn't going to kill either of you."

"Yup, I'm good," Sam said cheerfully. He still liked to eat healthy, but he wasn't quite as insane about it as he'd gotten in high school. His rule was that he could pig out every once in a while, but only when he'd earned it. Considering that he hadn't eaten junk food in over a month and had gone to the gym yesterday, he decided that he'd earned it.

"What about you two?" Kurt asked as he grabbed the plates. Kurt had been quick to adopt Sam's rule about needing to earn junk food, and kept pushing for Adam to use that rule, too. Adam still hadn't agreed, though Kurt seemed confident that he could talk Adam into it.

"If you've ever seen Blaine dance, you wouldn't need to ask that question," Adam said, opening the pizza boxes and pushing them closer to Blaine, so he could grab the slices he wanted. "I don't think he ever runs out of energy. He kept going way past everyone else took a break. So he's good. Me? I just stand around giving people orders."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "You don't give anyone orders," he said.

Adam heaved a giant, over-dramatic sigh. "It's true," he said, turning to Kurt with an expression on his face that kind of like a kicked puppy. "I don't even get to tell people what to do in my own club. It's tragic, really."

Kurt just rolled his eyes and handed him a plate.

Dinner went by quickly. Adam spent most of the time being completely overly affectionate with Kurt, who pretended that he didn't secretly love it. Which wasn't any different than every other dinner that they'd had. But it was nice to have someone to talk to while that was going on. As much as Sam liked Adam, he did have to agree with Santana on one thing - Adam sometimes got so adorable and sweet that it was kind of weird for everyone else in the room (except for Kurt, who seemed to absolutely adore him).

It was also cool how much Sam and Blaine had in common. They bounced from topics randomly, somehow going from glee club to art school to the new superhero movie and back to glee club over the course of about two minutes. The whole dinner, there wasn't a single moment when they didn't know what to say, even though they didn't really know each other. Which was surprising, but Sam wasn't going to question it. He was just glad that he got the chance to meet someone as awesome as Blaine.

"It's too bad that you can't join the Adam's Apples," Blaine said after dinner was done, as they set their plates in the sink to wash later.

Sam nodded in agreement. "It would be awesome, but only NYADA students are allowed. I kind of miss singing, though. And playing the guitar. I mean, I play it around here all the time, but it's not the same."

"You play guitar?" Blaine asked, looking excited. "That's awesome! I tried to learn, but I couldn't really get it."

Sam grinned. "Want me to teach you?"

"Would you?" Blaine asked, his face lighting up the way it did whenever he spoke about singing. "That would be great. I mean, if it isn't any trouble. I could pay you for lessons."

Sam just waved that off. "Nah, I'd be glad to teach you." Spending more time with someone as great as Blaine? Totally worth the time and effort it would take to give a few lessons.

"I think Sam has stolen my new friend away from me," Adam said to Kurt as the two of them walked over and added their own plates to the sink.

Blaine flushed. "Sorry," he said quickly. "I came over to talk with you and I ended up spending the whole time with Sam. Sorry."

"It's not a problem," Adam said, sounding more amused than anything else. "I'm glad that you two get along so well."

Blaine smiled and glanced down at his watch. "I should get going," he said, sounding like he didn't really want to leave. "See you at practice tomorrow, Adam. And it was great to meet you, Kurt, Sam."

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "Adam has your number, right?" he asked. When both Blaine and Adam nodded, Sam said, "I'll get it from him so I can call you about the lessons."

"Sounds great,l Blaine said, then turned to Adam. "Which sheet music did you want me to bring tomorrow?"

Adam answered, but Sam didn't hear it, because Kurt leaned toward Sam and whispered, "Come here." Then he practically dragged Sam into Santana's room.

"Uh, I think Santana will kill us if she finds out we were in here," Sam said, making sure to keep his voice down. He didn't exactly know what was going on, but he had the feeling that Kurt was up to something secretive. Which was cool. Sam could be down for that.

"You're going to ask Blaine out," Kurt said, also keeping his voice down.

Sam blinked. "Uh, what?"

"You said that I could pick someone for you to take on a date," Kurt said. "Well, I've decided. You're asking out Blaine."

Sam frowned. "Why?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on, are you honestly going to tell me that you two didn't spend the whole evening flirting? You like him."

Was that what they'd been doing? Sam thought about it. Yeah, he'd complimented Blaine's hair, which had made Blaine really happy. They'd bantered back and forth during dinner, hardly even talking to Kurt or Adam, even though Adam was the one that Blaine was good friends with. Plus, Blaine had the best eyes that Sam had ever seen – they were, like, absolutely gorgeous, and he just wanted to stare at them, but he didn't because that would be weird. And his voice. Not that Sam had heard it recently, but he remembered it from competitions, and it was phenomenal.

But his personality was the best part. Blaine just seemed to sweet and caring an funny. And interesting – they could have kept talking all night, and they wouldn't run out of stuff to say, because Sam wanted to hear every single thing that Blaine said. It didn't even matter what the words were, because Sam just liked the sound of his voice, and watching how animated his face got when he spoke-

"I like Blaine," Sam said. It wasn't nearly as much of a shock as he thought that it would be.

"Obviously," Kurt said. "So get out there and ask him out."

Sam bit his lip. "I don't know if I can do that," he admitted.

"Why not?" Kurt demanded. "You were ready to flirt with that hideous guy at the coffee shop, so why not Blaine? Who I completely approve of, might I add."

Sam shrugged. "That's why," he said. "What if he's not even gay?"

"He was wearing a bow tie and does show choir," Kurt said. "Trust me, he's gay."

Sam ignored that. "What if he doesn't like me like that?"

"I saw his face. He does."

"So what if I fall in love with him and he dumps me?" Sam winced a little as he asked this question. Because Quinn had cheated, Mercedes had broken up with him twice, and Brittany had dumped him over a stupid text message. He was starting to see a pattern here. And honestly, random guys in coffee shops weren't intimidating, because Sam wasn't really interested, so it wouldn't matter if they dated then broke up. But Blaine? Sam was already interested, and that was what scared him.

Kurt put his hands on Sam's shoulders and stared him straight in the eye. "You are an amazing person, Sam," he said. "And yeah, the way your exes treated you kind of sucked, but you are not allowed to give up. Because you deserve to be happy, Sam. So you are going to go ask him out even if it means I have to shove you at him myself."

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay," he said. "Okay, I'll ask him out."

Kurt grinned and bounced a little. "Now hurry, hurry, before he leaves," he said, pushing him out from behind the curtain.

"Oh, there you two are," Adam said. "What were you doing in Santana's room?"

"Uh, nothing," Sam said. His hands suddenly felt sweaty. He quickly wiped them on his jeans. "Where did Blaine go?"

"He left," Adam said, sounding a little confused. "What are you-"

"How long ago?" Kurt demanded.

"Not that long, maybe thirty seconds." Adam said.

"Is he gay?" Kurt asked. "He's gay, right?"

"Yes, he is." Adam definitely sounded confused now. "What's going on?"

"Tell you in a minute," Kurt said, then turned and gave Sam a light shove. "Go."

"What?"

"Go," Kurt urged. "He left less than a minute ago. Go find him now or you'll lose your nerve."

"Yeah, okay," Sam said, though he didn't move.

Kurt gave him another push. "Go!"

"Right." Sam ran to the door and went outside, not even realizing that he'd forgotten his shoes until his feet hit the cold concrete. Blaine was about thirty feet away. "Blaine!" Sam called after him.

Blaine turned, eyebrows rising in surprise. "Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

There, Sam had said it. No matter what the answer, he'd at least asked.

Blaine just stared at him for a moment, and Sam started to wonder if he'd made a mistake. Then Blaine's whole face lit up completely, way more than it had while they were talking. Sam could see it clearly, even from thirty feet back. "I'd love to," he called back. "Want to meet for coffee tomorrow? Maybe at three?"

Sam nodded eagerly, grinning to much that his cheeks started to ache. Not that he cared. "Where?"

"There's a really nice place next to NYADA," Blaine called. "Coco coffee?"

"Uh, not that place," Sam called back. It'd probably be a good thing to stay away from Jack or John or whatever the name of the guy who'd flirted with him had been. At least, not when Sam was on a first date. "Starbucks?"

"Sounds great," Blaine agreed. "See you then!"

"Yeah."

The two of them stood there for a minute longer, just staring at each other and grinning. Then Blaine gave a little wave, which Sam returned, then they both turned and walked away.

"What happened?" Kurt demanded the moment Sam went inside. He and Adam were standing right by the door, waiting. "Wait, don't tell me, I can already tell. He said yes?"

"He said yes! I have a date tomorrow at three," Sam confirmed, grabbing Kurt and giving him a quick hug. "Thanks, dude."

"Any time." Kurt pulled back and grinned. "And let me just point out that I found you a boyfriend less than two hours after you came out to me."

Sam snorted. "You didn't find him. He was already here when we got home." After a second he added, "But thanks for making me go ask him. Seriously."

Kurt just waved all that off. "Whatever. I call dibs on picking out what you wear on your first date," he said, then turned and ran back to Sam's room. Probably to start putting together outfits, meaning that Sam would have to check later to make sure Kurt wasn't trying to throw away his old shirts and worn-out jeans.

"Fine, but you're not doing my hair," Sam said, raising his voice so Kurt would be able to hear him. "Or spraying me with that weird perfume stuff you use."

There was no response from Kurt. Sam made a mental note to sneak out of the house tomorrow, or else Kurt would probably attack him with hair care products. Though honestly, Sam was too happy to even care.

Adam reached over and clasped Sam on the shoulder. "Congratulations," he said. "Blaine's a sweetheart. I think you're going to love him."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, I think I will, too."


End file.
